


Heart

by Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades/pseuds/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades
Summary: The snow in my gardenIs eternal





	

The snow in my garden

Is eternal

Not a soul can get in

Not a soul can get out

Time doesn’t exist

The sun never comes up

And my secrets lie buried

In my frozen heart

It’s turning to stone

And I wonder

If someone will be able

To save it

My garden has flowers

White roses

Yesterday they were blooming

But today their petals

Are faded

And the only thing

That remains

Are their snow-covered

Bloody thorns

Who pierce my heart


End file.
